Me and Emily
by midnightwolf2192
Summary: Brennan leaves town after a recent boyfriend turns violent to her. Brennan packs up and leaves with her daughter. Now as she sits in her one bedroom motel room, she thinks about her and her daughter. Set to “Me and Emily” by Rachel Proctor. Lyrics in bold
1. Chapter 1

Me and Emily

Me and Emily

BB

Summary: Brennan leaves town after a recent boyfriend turns violent to her. Brennan packs up and leaves with her daughter. Now as she sits in her one bedroom motel room, she thinks about her and her daughter. Set to "Me and Emily" by Rachel Proctor. Lyrics in bold thoughts in italics. Brennan's POV.  
--

**Floorboard's filled with baby toys,  
An' empty coke bottles an' coffee cups.**

I carefully stepped over the baby toys, coke bottles and coffee cups on the ground, picking them up one at a time. I threw put the baby toys in a suitcase and threw the bottles and cups out. I finished packing the toys and walked quietly into my daughter, Emily's room. The room was purple with a light purple trim. I walked over to my sleeping baby's crib. I picked her up gently, finished packing her stuff and walked out to my car. I placed her gently in her car seat, shut the door. Hopped in the front and drove away.

**Drivin' through the rain with no radio,  
Tryin' not to wake her up.**

I drove in silence. I didn't want to turn on the radio incase Emily woke up. It gave me a lot of time to think.

**Cell 'phone says "low battery",  
God, what if I break down?**

My phone started flashing in its handset. 'Low battery' the screen said. "Crap." I whispered. _ What happens if I break down? I am in the middle of nowhere. _

**I'm just lookin' for an exit with a lotta lights,  
A safe little interstate town.**

I needed to leave. Even though I loved my job and I would miss my friends, I had to leave. None of them knew about Emily. She was a year old and I had kept her hidden. I needed to get away from DC. Start a new life in a small town interstate with just me and Em.

**Just a cheap hotel,  
With a single bed, **

**And cable TV:  
Is good enough for me an' Emily.**

I was getting tired. I pulled into a cheap little motel. I pulled everything out of the car and lifted a still sleeping Emily into my arms. I ordered a room and was given the keys. I walked into the room. It was small with only a single bed, a small TV with a cable connection, a bathroom and a fridge but for me and Emily, It was perfect.

**Some day, when she's old enough,  
She's gonna start askin' questions about him.**

When she gets older, if she takes after me, she will ask me question after question about her father.

**Some kid at school brings his Dad for show an' tell,  
An' gets her little mind a-wonderin':  
"Where's my Daddy? Do I have one?  
"Does he not love me like you do?"**

One day when she heads off to school, some kid is going to bring his dad for show and tell one day. Emily will probably come home and ask me, "Mummy, where's my Daddy? Do I have one? Doesn't he love me like you do?" What can I say to her?

**Oh, maybe I'll find someone to love the both of us,  
An' I'll tell her when she's old enough to know the truth.**

Maybe by the time she reaches this age, I will have met a nice man who can love the two of us. He will be her father but when she is old enough, I will tell her the truth.

**Will it break her heart?  
Will she understand,  
That I had to leave?  
That's what was best for me an' Emily.**

Will it break her heart that I lied to her? Will she understand? I hope so. I hope she understands that I had to leave. It was what was best for me and her.

**That house was never clean enough; his dinner never warm enough.  
Nothing I did was ever good enough to make him happy.**

Everything I did was wrong. There could be a piece of paper on the floor and he would shout that the house was never clean. I may have cooked dinner and served it and he walks through the door five minutes later and says it wasn't hot enough. I never could do anything right. Nothing was ever good enough to make him happy.

**So, I guess, he gave me what he thought I deserved,  
But it would kill me if he ever raised his hand to her.**

So, everytime I did something that didn't please him, he would beat me. I couldn't stop him even with all the martial arts I have done. He broke me emotionally first.

_ Flashback _

_I had just served dinner, his favourite. I put it on the plate, put the plates on the table and went and check on Emily._

_He walked through the door five minutes later. He kissed me on the cheek and walked over to the table. He picked up his fork, cut into his meat, out it into his mouth and chewed before spitting it back onto his plate. "This isn't hot enough." He stated. I apologised profusely but he wouldn't listen._

_After I put Emily down that night, he beat me. He always did. Only tonight he did something worse. He threatened Emily._

_ End Flashback _

I would go into work and always wear long sleeved shirts, long skirts or pants. Angie occasionally said things to me because it was so hot but I didn't care. Eventually she gave up. So did everyone else. Booth always hassled me about it until I told him to mind his own business.

I knew I had to leave. I couldn't let Em get hurt. I would die before he ever hurt her.

**Big rigs are throwin' rain on my windshield,  
An' I feel like they're laughin' at me.**

I watched as trucks passed the motel. They each splashed rain water onto my car. It felt like they were laughing at me by saying that they owned me.

**Fin'lly the storm is lettin' up,  
An' the mornin' is breakin' free.**

Finally, the storm began to break. The morning sun began to shine through the windows and it was only then that I noticed I had been awake all night.

**It's a brand new day,  
It's a second chance.  
Yesterday is just a memory,  
For me an' Emily.  
Ah.**

The day was young. A new day always means a new chance. Yesterday, I left my life. That's just a past memory for me and Emmy. We had a whole future ahead of us.

**Floorboard is filled with baby toys,  
An' empty coke bottles an' coffee cups.  
Least there's one good thing that he gave me,  
An' she's startin' to wake up.**

I picked up the empty coffee cups from last night and threw them in the bin. I spread out a baby blanket and sprinkled some toys on it.

Even though, he had given me a pretty crap year, he gave me one thing I am extremely proud of and she's starting to wake up.

I walked over to my beautiful baby. She had none of her dad's features. She had by bone structure, my skin tone, my hair colour, eye colour, nose, mouth shape, everything.

I picked her up and hugged her. Emily and I were ready to start a new life. It was going to hurt me that I wouldn't get to see Zack and Noelle's (a new intern who was studying with myself and Zack) son Cooper or Hodgins and Angela's son Chris grow up. I wouldn't see Booth again. Em wouldn't get to grow up around the family I had found and the family I had come to love. She wouldn't meet Russ or his girls but, if his is the way to keep her safe, then it's what needed to be.


	2. Chapter 2

No POV- Third Person

No POV- Third Person

15 Years Later

"Emily Rose Brennan. Hurry up or you are going to be late for your first day of school." Doctor Temperance Brennan yelled up the stairs to her fifteen year old daughter.

Just as she finished a beautiful fifteen year old girl raced down the stairs, her blue eyes sparkling and her auburn hair flowing around her face.

"Ok, I'm ready." Emily said.

Her mother smiled and shook her head. Tempe and Emily got into the car and drove out of the carpark of Tempe's building.

For 15 years, Brennan and her daughter traveled around America. After Tempe left Emily's dad, the pair first went to Frankfurt, West Virginia when Emmy was a baby. From then on they moved from place to place including: Atlanta, Georgia, Charlotte, North Carolina, Dayton, Ohio, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, Knoxville, Tennessee and finally back to Washington DC.

The drive to school was quiet. Emmy was listening to her iPod and Brennan was looking occasionally at her daughter.

Tempe pulled up outside of the high school and looked at its doors. Emmy got out of the car and walked over to the driver's side window.

She kissed her mum and said "I love you mum."

Tempe smiled and replied "Love you too baby. Have fun. Make new friends. I'll pick you up at 2:30 ok?"

Emmy nodded and walked away. She waved to her mum and walked through the doors with the other students.

With Temperance

Temperance drove away and headed to her new job. All she could think about was how much she missed everyone at the Jeffersonian, hell she even missed Cam.

She pulled into the carpark of Washington General Hospital. She parked, put her bag over her shoulder and walked inside.

She walked to the main desk and asked for Doctor Hardgers.

Dr Hardgers walked up and shook her hand "Hello Temperance. How are you?"

"Fine Paul. You?" Tempe said as she put on a white coat. She picked up a clipboard and pen.

"I am fine," Paul replied "Now today we have four DOA's to autopsy. Let's get to it, oh I should be formal, welcome to Washington General Hospital Ms Brennan."

Temperance laughed and the two began their rounds.

With Emily

Emily walked through the doors of J. Edgar Hoover High School. She looked around and smiled. She walked ahead a few paces until she found a teacher.

"Hi. Umm where is the principal's office?" Emmy asked.

The teacher smiled and showed her to the door. Emmy said her thanks and walked in.

She knocked on the door and the principal allowed her in.

"Hi, I'm Emily Brennan." Emily said as she shook the principal's hand.

"Ahh yes Ms Brennan. I am Mr. Lundy. Now here is your timetable and you locker combination. Come on, I'll show you the way." The principal said.

Emily trailed after the principal. He asked her questions and she answered and talked about her life.

They reached locker 259 and the principal gave Emily a pat on the shoulder and said "I hope you have a great time here at JEH High School. If you need anything come and see me."

"Thanks." Emily said before the principal walked away. Emily used the combination she was given and opened her locker.

Emily looked at her timetable and noticed she had Double Biology first up. She pulled out her biology books and shut her locker.

"Hey." Came two voices from behind her.

Emily turned around and looked at two boys. One had browny-blonde hair and brown eyes. His hair was shaggy and reached just under his ears. He stood about 5'11. The other had the bluest eyes Emily had ever seen on a guy and black hair. His hair was cut short and it suited him. He stood about 6'0.

"Hi." Emily said.

"You new?" The boy with shaggy hair said, moving to the locker next to Emily's. He opened it and put his bag in.

The other boy slapped him upside the head and said "No shit Sherlock. Sorry about him. I'm Chris and this is Coop. What's your name?"

Emmy smiled and said "Names Emily. Yea I'm new."

Chris smiled, threw his bag in his locker (which was on the other side of Emmy's) and pulled out his books.

"Hey, what have you got first Emily?" Coop asked.

"Double biology. What about you?" Emily asked, sensing a great friendship was beginning.

"Same. We both do. Come on, we'll show you the way. In fact, we appoint ourselves your official tour guides." Coop said.

Chris nodded and the three walked away from their lockers chatting about everything.

By the end of all classes, Emmy, Chris and Coop had become good friends.

After school, the boys walked Emily to her mum's car. "We'll see you tomorrow." They said together before walking away.

Temperance looked at the two boys with tears in her eyes. She noticed that they had grown into exact replicas of their fathers.

"Mum, you ok?" Emmy asked as she hoped into the passenger side.

Tempe nodded her head and smiled at her daughter. She kissed her on the cheek and said "How was school."

"Great what about work?" Emmy said.

"Great as well." Tempe said before the pair drove off.

Chris POV

Coop and I said goodbye to Emily and walked away. We looked around and saw our mums.

"Hey mum." I said as Coop and I hugged our mums.

"Hey Chris." My mum, Angela Hodgins, said.

"Hey Aunt Noelle." I said as I hugged my 'aunt'.

We piled into the car and headed to the Jeffersonian museum.

"So boys, how was school?" Mum asked us.

"It was good. We made a new friend." Coop said.

"Oh yeah who?" Aunty Noelle said.

"Her name is Emily. She is heaps funny." I replied.

The two women shared a look but it confused both me and Coop. We looked at one another and shook our heads. The rest of the drive was passed in silence.

We pulled into the carpark and hoped out of the car. We walked into the medico-legal lab and found Uncle Seeley, Parker, Dad, Cam, Uncle Goodman and Uncle Zack surrounding a body.

Growing up around this made us quite used to this sight. We just walked around the platform and into mum's office.

Coop started doing things on the Angelator before everyone walked in and we cleared out.

We left the lab and went for a walk through the museum. We were shocked when we saw Emily walking through the American history section.

Emmy POV

I walked through the American history section of the Jeffersonian Institute. All I could think about was mum. Mum had started to cry when I introduced her to my friends today. I was really worried. Mum never cried.

I left the American history section and walked on to the history of arts section. I stopped when I heard two voices yell out "Emily."

I turned and saw Coop and Chris walking towards me. I stopped and waited until they caught up to me.

"Hello pretty lady. What would you be doing here?" Coop said. The boys started calling me pretty lady today because when we passed a group of boys they called out "Hey who's the pretty lady with Coop and Chris?"

"Well boys, I would be having a break from home. You?" I said.

"Oh our parents work here." Chris said.

"Cool." I replied.

"You know what, you should come meet them." Coop said.

"Oh no, they are probably busy. I need to head home soon anyway." I said.

"Nonsense," Chris replied as he and Coop grabbed my arms "Come on, you can meet them and then we'll drive you home."

I gave in and let myself be dragged to the medico-legal lab.

Booth POV

I stared at the body on the table in front of me. It was moments like this that made me miss Bones even more. Don't get me wrong, Zack and Noelle were great but Bones was amazing. We would joke over these bodies, we had a connection. I miss her heaps. 15 years ago I went to her house that she shared with her live-in boyfriend to pick her up because we had a case and he told me she had left in the middle of the night. The only thing she had left was a note addressed to _Special Agent Seeley Booth, Russ, Dad and the 'Squint Squad'._

I remember opening it and nearly crying. It was only short but it hurt like hell. The letter read:

_Dear Seeley and everyone;_

_I need to leave. I need to get away. My life here has gone to shit and I need to change it. _

_I will miss you all but don't look for me. You won't find me. I have spent long enough with an FBI agent to know how to cover my tracks._

_I hope to see you all soon, if not, you are all in my hearts. It hurts me that I won't get to see Coop and Chris grow up or that I just found my family and I won't be able to reconnect with them but it's what has to be. _

_Lots of Love_

_Temperance Bones Brennan_

_Xoxo_

We searched for years. Cullen had an entire FBI task force set up to find her. We searched all over but we never found her. We stopped searching about 4 years ago when Cullen said to me 'Booth, we are never going to find her. It has been 11 years. She probably isn't in America anymore. Either that or she is dead. I'm sorry." I still have that letter in a drawer in my apartment. I never got to tell her I loved her. That is something that has been eating me up inside for years. I never told her.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Ang, Elle, Coop and Chris walking in. The two women walked up to us whilst the boys walked into Ang's office.

"Ok, here's what we know. This is a young woman, aged teens early 20's. Sexually assaulted and stabbed 3 times in the chest. Anything else?" Zack said.

"Yea," Ang said "I have a face for her."

We all walked into Ang's office and the boys left.

Angie pulled up the picture of the girl and said "Her name is Emma Brookes. She has been missing for a month. She was apparently abducted from school. She is fifteen years old."

I nodded and said "Alright, I'll get her missing persons file and then inform the parents."

Everyone nodded and I was about to continue when I heard Coop and Chris yell "Mum, dad, you have to come and meet Emily."

We all walked out and I was floored when I saw the girl. She looked exactly like Bones. But that wasn't possible. Bones never had children. But this girl was proof. She had beautiful auburn hair, crystal blue eyes and held herself like Bones did.

"Everyone, this is Emily Brennan." Coop said. Well that just proved it.

Normal POV

"Everyone, this is Emily Brennan." Coop said. Everyone gasped.

Angela cried out before falling to the ground. Jack bent down and hugged her.

Emily, Coop and Chris looked at the adults. Em turned to the boys and said "I'm gunna head home now. I'll see you both tomorrow."

As she turned to leave Angela shouted "NO!" Em turned and looked at the women in shock.

Ang stood up and slowly walked over to her. She looked her over before hugging the fifteen year old girl like she would disappear. Emily awkwardly patted the woman on the back whilst Angie cried into her shoulder.

When Angie pulled back, she brushed some hair that had fallen loose from Emily's ponytail away from her face. "You look exactly like your mum." Angela whispered.

"You know my mum?" Emily asked.

Angie could only nod. "We all knew your mum." Jack said.

Emily smiled and said "How?"

"Your mum used to work here before she… you know… she was a forensic anthropologist." Zack said.

"You mean you don't know why mum left?" Emmy asked.

"We didn't even know you existed." Booth said quietly.

"Oh. Well anyway I really gotta go. Mum has probably got dinner ready. I'll tell her you all say hi. What are your names?" Emily said.

They all told her their names and Emily left with a grin on her face. "Wait." Chris said.

Em turned and the boys raced over to her. "We said we'd give you a lift so lets go."

The three teens walked out of the lab.

"Oh god. Bren was pregnant and we didn't know." Angie said.

"That's probably why she went on that 6 month trip to Australia. She would have probably been about 4 months pregnant then." Zack said.

Booth suddenly pulled out his cell and dialed a number.

"Hello, Russ its Booth. I'm good what about you? No… no there's nothing wrong. I just have some news about your sister. You and your father might want to come to the lab. I need to tell you in person. Ok see you soon."

Booth hung up the phone and turned back to everyone.

"I wonder what Emily meant by the whole 'you mean you don't know why mum left' comment." Jack said.

Everyone shrugged but Noelle and Angie were formulating a plan.

With the Boys and Emmy

Emmy hoped into the backseat of the car and the two boys got into the front. Chris turned the car on and they left the carpark.

"Look, Emily, I want to apologise for mum's behaviour earlier. I don't know what happened." Chris said, deeply embarrassed.

"Hey two things. 1. its totally cool and 2. call me either Emmy or Em." Em said with a grin.

The boys nodded and Em continued "I guess I look so much like mum that she remembered all the times she spent with her. It's a logical thought process."

The two boys laughed and Em just shrugged her shoulders.

Em directed the boys to her and her mum's apartment. The boys parked in the carpark and hopped out of the car.

"Alright boys, I'll see you at school tomorrow." Emmy said.

She walked to the elevator, hopped into it when the doors opened, pushed the button to her floor and waved as the doors shut.

The boys got back into the car and drove to the museum. When they got back to the lab, Ang and Noelle grabbed them and dragged them into Ang's office.

"Okay boys, where does Bren live?" Angela said.

The boys looked at one another before Chris said "The apartment complex on the corner of 5th and Jones. Don't know what room. But it was on floor 5"

The two women nodded and Noelle said "You boys are going home with your fathers. We are going to see Bren. Now you can't tell anyone where we are going. Ok?"

The two boys nodded and the two women walked out of the office, grabbing their coats on the way.

"Hey where are you going?" Zack yelled at his wife and his friend. The women just waved their hands and kept walking.

The men all shrugged and continued to work.

With Angie and Noelle

The two women hoped into Angie's car and drove out of the museum carpark. They drove to the apartment complex the boys had told them. Angela parked the car and the two women walked into the lobby.

They walked to the elevator and pushed the up button. When they got inside, Noelle pushed the button to the fifth floor.

They reached the fifth floor and got out of the elevator. The two women knocked on room 5A. A man about 60 answered the door.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes, we are looking for a Temperance Brennan. We were told she lived on this floor." Noelle said.

"Yea I know Tempe. She moved in about 2 months ago. She lives just down the hall, room 5G. She lives there with her young daughter. Emily is such a nice girl, always gets my mail for me." The man said.

The two women thanked him and walked down to the room. Noelle knocked on the door. Emily opened the door and smiled. "Hey." Emily said.

"Hey Emily, is your mum home?" Angela asked, almost jumping out of her skin with excitement.

"Yea she's just setting the table. Do you want to come in?" Emmy asked even though she already knew the answer.

The two women nodded feverishly and Emily led them inside.

"Mum, you have visitors." Emmy yelled.

"Ok. Tell them to have a seat, I'll be out in a second." The voice of Temperance Brennan called. Neither woman had heard that in 15 years and they had missed it.

Emmy led them to the lounges and they sat down.

Tempe walked out wiping her hands on a towel and said "How can I—oh my god!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Temperance POV

I finished serving up mine and my daughter's dinner. I washed my hands and started to dry them with a teatowel. I walked out into the lounge room with my head down.

"How can I—oh my god." I said when I noticed it was Noelle and Angie sitting on my lounge.

The two of them jumped up and threw themselves into my open arms. I was vaguely aware of Emmy leaving the room to go have dinner but all I cared about was the fact my best friends were here in my arms.

"Oh God! Bren where have you been?" Ang asked.

I wiped a few tears from my eyes and said "here and there. I have missed you guys so much."

We talked late into the night. Near midnight, I got the courage to tell them why I left.

"Hey guys, I want to tell you why I left." I said. My two friends looked at me.

I told them the whole story and by the end of it I was crying. Angie and Noelle hugged me and Noelle said "So that's why you went to Australia for 6 months, you were being heavily pregnant and giving birth."

I shook my head "I didn't actually leave America. I went to San Diego and stayed there for six months with Carl." (Carl is Emmy's father)

Normal POV  
The Next Morning

The next morning, Emmy woke up and didn't know what to do that day. It was a Saturday. She decided to head to the museum and see the boys. They had only known each other for 24 hours but they had become good friends. She made herself some toast and packed her handbag. She slung it over her shoulder, still eating her toast.

Emmy walked out into the lounge room and smiled when she saw her mum and her mum's friends asleep on the floor.

Emmy pulled out her instant Polaroid camera and took some photos, then took some with her digital.

Emmy then had a brilliant idea. She went over past the women quietly. She saw Angie's bag on the table and opened it. She took the car keys out of it and put them in her pocket. She checked Noelle's bag and took her keys as well. She then wrote a quick note and placed it next to the photo of the three of them sleeping. Also from their bags, she took their cell phones. Emmy also took her mothers keys and cell as well. Emmy walked out of the apartment, locking the door behind her.

Emmy walked to her mum's car, got in and drove to the museum.

She parked in the carpark and walked inside. She walked to the medico-legal lab but was stopped by security. She stepped away and rang Chris. She told him she was outside and he walked out.

"Hey girl." Chris said. He picked up a visitors pass and gave it to her. The two then walked in but they stopped when Coop ran up to them.

"I wouldn't go in there. Dad and Uncle Jack are freaking out at Uncle Seeley because neither of our mum's came home last night."

"Oh, that's because they were at my place all night." Emmy said.

"What?" The boys asked in perfect unison.

"Yea. They came over and ended up falling asleep on the lounge. Do you want me to tell your dads? I actually gave left them a letter that basically said spend the day together without interruptions since I have your keys and phones." Emmy said.

"DAD!" The boys called. The men all came running and Zack said "What, what happened?"

"Uh, hi. Your wives are at my place. Here's a picture of them" Emmy said pulling out one of the Polaroid photos.

The boys looked at the picture and their faces relaxed.

"Can you take us to your apartment? We really need to see your mum." Booth said.

"Sure. You'll have to follow me but that's cool. Mum would like that. But first, here are your wives cell phones and keys." Emmy said.

"I thought they would want a day without interruptions so I took them." Emmy said with a grin.

"Ok shall we go?" Emmy asked as she turned away.

Everyone followed her and the two boys hopped into Emmy's car and the men and Cam got into Booth's SUV.

Emmy drove through the streets of DC chatting to the boys. Emmy pulled into her carpark complex and parked in a spot. She hopped out of the car and pulled her keys out of her bag. She walked over to the elevator and held the doors open until everyone was inside. When they were she let the elevator doors close and pressed the button for the fifth floor.

When they got to the fifth floor, Emmy walked down to apartment 5G. As she got to the door, she heard laughing and smiled. Emmy pulled out her keys, unlocked the door and the group walked inside.

Tempe's POV

I woke up this morning with my head resting on Ange's shoulder and Elle's head on mine. The other two woke up and we all wiped the sleep from our eyes.

Ang looked at her watch and said "Oh God. Elle, we've been here all night. Our husbands are going to be pissed."

Elle just shrugged her shoulders and said "Friends before men." Her and Ange grinned and high-fived one another.

"Who wants breakfast?" I asked as I stood up.

Ange and Elle stood up and followed me into the kitchen. I got started on making waffles. We ate our waffles and talked some more before deciding to go out shopping.

We walked out to the lounge room again and I rifled through my bag looking for my keys.

"My keys and cell are gone." I said to the girls. Ange checked her bag and realised her keys and cell were gone and so were Elle's.

"Who would have taken them?" Ange asked no-one in particular.

"I think I can answer that." Elle said. She was holding a photo and a letter.

"_Dear Mum, Ange and Elle._

_By now you have noticed that I have your keys and phones. You three deserve a day without interruptions so I took them. Here is a photo of the three of you that I took this morning. _

_I'll see you all later_

_Love Emmy." _Elle read. As she read we all smiled.

"Well then. Let's watch some movies." Ange said.

We just started watching _The Holiday _when I heard the front door open. We all turned and saw Emmy walk in.

I stood up and gave my daughter a hug. I stopped however when I heard the one word that made butterflies appear in my stomach. The one word said by the only man who could make said butterflies appear:

"Bones."

TBC


End file.
